


sleepwalking

by fagocitiruyu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз твердо решает для себя одно: если все это правда, если это происходит на самом деле, и ему каким-то чудом удастся выбраться из всего этого живым, он, нахер, свалит в какой-нибудь монастырь. Потому что это самое здоровое решение, которое может принять человек, находящийся в его положении.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepwalking

**sleepwalking**

***  
  
Стайлз зажмуривает глаза, силясь понять, с какого именно момента все полетело к чертям. Бессмысленное действие, абсолютно бессмысленное. Но сейчас ему кажется это важным. Сейчас для него это ключ к тому, как вернуть все на свои места.  
  
Концентрация никогда не была его сильной стороной. Особенно, когда он уже сутки без аддерола. Особенно, когда к его горлу приставлен нож. И особенно, когда этот нож сжимает рука человека, который вроде как умер около недели назад.  
  
Мстительные призраки? Серьезно?  
  
Стайлз твердо решает для себя одно: если все это _правда_ , если это происходит _на самом деле_ , и ему каким-то чудом удастся выбраться из всего этого живым, он, нахер, свалит в какой-нибудь монастырь. Потому что это самое здоровое решение, которое может принять человек, находящийся в его положении.  
  
— Ты сделаешь то, о чем я тебя прошу.  
  
— Тебя не существует. А я не псих. Поэтому я не буду с тобой разговаривать. Я не разговариваю с галлюцинациями. С 1996 года. У меня табу.  
  
Галлюцинация смеется, сильнее прижимая нож к горлу. Очень неприятно это осознавать, но ощущения на коже более чем реальные.  
  
— Сынок, ты себе даже не представляешь, насколько я далек от того, чтобы быть галлюцинацией.  
  
Где? Где же тот момент, когда все покатилось в пропасть?  
  
***  
Вот он стоит в доме Хейлов. Вокруг него коршуном кружит Питер, шумно втягивая ноздрями воздух.  
  
— Дерек, твой дядя что-нибудь слышал о традиционных формах приветствия? Или в его эпоху так было принято встречать гостей? Обнюхивание как правило хорошего тона?…  
  
Питер улыбается. По его лицу видно, что он дико тащится от происходящего, а еще он бросает на племянника долгие, проникновенные взгляды, истинный смысл которых Стайлзу абсолютно не известен.  
  
— Серьезно, Дерек, - говорит он, наконец-то, прекращая наворачивать круги вокруг Стилински. – Он чертовски мне нравится.  
  
Нервно сглатывая слюну, вязкую, как ситуация, в которой он сейчас находится, Стайлз непроизвольно отшатывается в сторону от полоумного дядюшки.  
  
— Не надо было тебя спрашивать, - с горечью продолжает он, - надо было просто…  
  
—Что тебе нужно? – прерывает его Дерек, обращаясь к Стайлзу.  
  
Благодарности в глазах мальчишки не видно ни конца, ни края.  
  
— Я хотел узнать, все ли в порядке. От тебя нет никаких новостей уже неделю, а учитывая, как обычно проходят наши серые будни со смертоубийствами, охотами и прочей херней, я решил, что в будущем постараюсь проблемы предупреждать, а не разгребать.  
  
Питер хмыкает и все тем же размеренным шагом хищника подходит к окну.  
  
— Правильно ли я тебя понял? Ты пришел, потому что все в кои-то веки нормально и спокойно, и тебя это тревожит? – уточняет Дерек.  
  
— Ну, в целом, да, - врет Стайлз и ловит на себе внимательные взгляды обоих Хейлов, которые, разумеется, слышат его ложь.  
  
В комнате повисает пауза, которую нарушает Питер.  
  
— Учись врать, мой мальчик. А то знаешь, как говорят. С волками жить…  
  
Стайлз сдается, мысленно наступая себе на глотку, и обреченно произносит:  
  
— Что-то не так. Мне снится, что я вторую ночь прихожу сюда.  
  
Питер начинает смеяться, утирая на глазах воображаемые слезы.  
  
— Нет, ребята, я больше не могу с ваших юношеских пертурбаций, - произносит он ровно перед тем как вывалиться из окна, имитируя самоубийство.  
  
Получается живо, смешно и чертовски эффектно. И в этот момент Стайлз, пожалуй, впервые в жизни жалеет, что отверг укус. За возможность проворачивать такой фокус, можно, наверное, и потерпеть несколько полнолуний.  
  
***  
МакКоул запрыгивает в его спальню, когда Стайлз переворачивает очередную страницу, делая пометки в блокноте.  
  
— Ты чем занимаешься? – недоумевает Скотт, оглядывая кровать, которая вот-вот должна рухнуть под тяжестью книг, окружающих Стилински.  
  
— Да так, - отмахивается тот, - решил кое-чего почитать.  
  
Книги лежат раскрытыми, поэтому МакКоул, рассказывая о планах на выходные, заглядывает под каждую из них, и его лицо отражает все большую степень удивления.  
  
— Нет, серьезно. Ты что тут делаешь? Общая медицина, клиническая психиатрия, мифология древних кельтов, Фрейд, Справочник лекарственных препаратов… В Бэйкон-Хиллз происходит что-то, о чем я не знаю?  
  
— Да, нет. Все в порядке. Просто аддерол дает побочные эффекты, которых я раньше не наблюдал, вот – пытаюсь разобраться, как минимизировать последствия.  
  
— Ага. И ты искренне считаешь, что древние кельты и Фрейд смогут тебе помочь?  
  
— Ну, знаешь. Этим ребятам фантазии не занимать.  
  
— Почему бы тебе просто не сказать об этом своему врачу?  
  
— Потому что, если я ему скажу, он просто переведет меня на риталин, от которого у меня, как ты знаешь, бессонница и тошнота. Тем более, к врачу я всегда успею, в случае чего.  
  
— Ну, как знаешь, чувак. Так ты поедешь с нами на выходные?  
  
— Я, наверное, пас.  
  
— Уверен?  
  
Стайлз кивает.  
  
— Ну, если надумаешь, дай мне знать.  
  
— Окей. Кстати, в моем доме есть двери.  
  
— Так быстрее, - улыбается Скотт и выпрыгивает в окно.  
  
Стайлз возвращается к статье о сомнамбулизме, нервно покусывая карандаш.  
  
— Ты прав, Скотт. В этом абсолютно нет никакого смысла, - проговаривает он вслух.  
  
***  
— Стайлз?  
  
— Да, пап? – Стилински-младший оборачивается на оклик, сжимая в руках пакет с мукой.  
  
—Зачем тебе мука в комнате?  
  
Замечательный вопрос, папа. Прости, я знаю, что неприятно жить с мыслью о том, что твой сын полный кретин, но ты каждый раз своими вопросами не оставляешь мне выбора.  
  
— Я собираюсь делать сокс.  
  
— Сокс?  
  
— Ну, да. Знаешь, такой мячик. Играть ногами. Типа помогает развивать реакцию. И пластику, - зачем-то добавляет он.  
  
Нет, нет, только не этот тревожный взгляд.  
  
— Вообще-то, его обычно делают с крупами, которые потяжелее, но мне нравятся мучные. Их приятней сжимать в руках. Помогает концентрироваться.  
  
— Понятно. Покажешь потом, как он выглядит? – шериф пожимает плечами.  
  
— Без вопросов. Могу и тебе сделать.  
  
Стайлз подымается наверх, чувствуя себя непроходимым идиотом и думая о том, что его отец заслуживает лучшего сына, чем он. И еще он думает, что нужно теперь где-то достать воздушные шарики, чтобы все-таки сделать отцу этот сраный сокс.  
  
***  
Лезвие касается его шеи, и Стилински чувствует, как оно царапает кожу. Не глубоко, но если простое прикосновение способно разорвать эпидермис, то… Додумывать эту мысль ему не хочется. Говорить и дышать ему тоже не хочется, потому что одно неверное движение и его яремная вена навсегда утратит целостность.  
  
— Ты зайдешь в их дом, как обычно, и убьешь младшего. Я хочу, чтобы _он_ пережил такую же потерю, как и я.  
  
— Они почуют, - произносит Стайлз на вдохе, не отрывая взгляда от лезвия. – У них же инстинкты, и суперслух.  
  
— Не почуют, - уверенно произносит Джерад, высыпая на ладонь две таблетки, - потому что ты будешь крепко спать.  
  
Свободной рукой он разжимает Стайлзу челюсть и проталкивает таблетки в рот.  
  
— Глотай, - приказывает он, и Стилинсики, совершая форменное насилие над своей пересохшей глоткой, съедает чертовы пилюли.  
  
Он не сошел с ума. Все стало на свои места. Как же, блядь, не вовремя.  
  
— Наверное, это даже хорошо, что ты будешь помнить этот момент. Если Питер не разорвет тебя на части и ты выживешь, то никогда не сможешь отделаться от чувства вины и мысли, что мог как-то исправить ситуацию, - шепчет Джаред ему на ухо, когда веки Стайлза бессильно тяжелеют и на них обрушивается давящий, мучительный сон.  
***  
  
Питер проходит на кухню и наливает себе чашку кофе.  
  
— Мне привиделось, или у нас сегодня ночью гостил мистер Стилински? – ненавязчиво интересуется он у племянника, делая первый глоток.  
  
— Я отвез его домой. Он, видимо, лунатик, - отвечает Дерек, не выражая заинтересованности в продолжении беседы.  
  
— Ты в этом уверен?  
  
— Питер, ты же сам слышал его сердцебиение. Он абсолютно точно спал.  
  
На этих словах Дерек резко поднимается со стула и начинает мыть чашку, выливая все содержимое в раковину.  
  
— А ты не думал над тем, почему он пришел к _тебе_?  
  
— Я не знаю. Не думаю, что в этом вообще стоит искать какой-то смысл. Он вряд ли вспомнит, что он вообще приходил, и вряд ли сам сможет ответить, почему пошел именно сюда. Тем более, что это было всего один раз.  
  
— Ты же не можешь не слышать этого, - вкрадчиво произносит Питер. – Его запах. Когда ты рядом. Он пахнет любопытством и страхом. Знаешь, кто еще пахнет так же?  
  
Дерек выключает воду и вопросительно смотрит на дядю. Тот улыбается.  
  
— Кролики.  
  
Меряя шагами кухню, Питер неотрывно смотрит в глаза племянника.  
  
— Так пахнут кролики, когда, цепенея от ужаса, сами шагают в пасть удавам. И наш малыш Стайлз, не отдавая себе отчета, тянет свои ручки к стае, к альфе, которой может его в эту стаю принять. Но альфа не приглашает его. И совершает огромную ошибку. Потому что этот щеночек запросто уделал бы всех твоих волчат.  
  
— Наш малыш Стайлз самое болтливое существо, которое я встречал в своей жизни, поверь мне, если бы он хотел, он проел бы уже мне всю плешь. А если он станет членом стаи, то мне придется ежедневно перерезать ему глотку, чтобы он заткнулся хотя бы на время регенерации.  
  
— Дерек, ты невозможный идиот, - резюмирует Хейл-старший и, улыбаясь, выходит из комнаты.  
  
***  
  
Утро встречает Стайлза отвратительной гадкой ухмылкой, которая отзывается в его горле жуткой, саднящей болью. Как можно простудиться во сне под одеялом?! Он переворачивается на бок, и вдруг вспоминает до одурения реалистичный сон, который приснился ему этой ночью. До того реалистичный, что, кажется, действительно способен на психосоматические чудеса.  
  
Ему снилось, что он приходил в дом Хейлов.  
  
На нем легкая футболка и джинсы. Он заходит в дом, который объят тишиной. Дерек спрашивает у него, какого черта он тут делает. Стайлз пожимает плечами и смотрит в окно, в котором виднеется растущая луна. Стилински слышит, как он своим и не своим голосом произносит «Пойдем спать. Я страшно устал», приятельски приобнимая Дерека, и тащит его вверх по лестнице. Дерек не двигается с места. Стоит и ошарашено смотрит на Стайлза. «Тебе здесь не место», - выдавливает из себя Хейл, хватает Стайлза за ноги и закидывает себе на плечо. Тот не сопротивляется, его тело совсем пластилиновое, его руки свисают, как плети, беспомощно барахтаясь в морозном ночном воздухе. Дерек сажает его в машину и отвозит домой. В машине тепло и уютно. Дерек молчит и внимательно следит за дорогой. Стайлзу не хочется ничего говорить, и он засыпает, прижимаясь головой к стеклу.  
  
Стилински чувствует, как у него холодеет затылок, и где-то в районе солнечного сплетения рождается мерзкое чувство тревоги. Чтобы избавится от него, Стайлз быстро вскакивает с постели, с облегчением отмечая, что на нем нет лишней одежды. Он быстро проверяет джинсы, висящие на стуле на предмет следов пребывания в лесу, но через несколько секунд понимает, что они безнадежно заляпаны вчерашней грязью, в которую он умудрился влезть по дороге домой.  
  
Саднящее горло настойчиво напоминает о себе, и он решает никому ничего не рассказывать, а проверить для начала самому. Тем более что у него уже есть план.  
  
***  
— Питер всегда был таким невменяемым или это с ним так поле пожара? - интересуется Стайлз, чтобы как-то замять неловкость.  
  
— Сложно сказать, - выдыхает Дерек. – Так что там по поводу сновидений?  
  
Стайлз несколько раз похлопывает себя по ноге, собирается с мыслями и произносит:  
  
— Мне снится вторую ночь подряд, что я прихожу в ваш дом. Сон очень, очень реалистичен. Сначала я списал все на адеррол, но не нашел похожих побочных эффектов. То есть, там есть, среди прочего, галлюцинации, но это не совсем то. Короче, я нашел способ проверить. Оказалось, что я действительно куда-то ухожу ночью, думая, что иду сюда. Но утром все равно просыпаюсь в своей постели.  
  
— Мои поздравления, Холмс. Ты действительно две ночи подряд приходишь сюда, а я две ночи подряд отвожу тебя домой. Хотелось бы знать, какого черта тебе не спится дома, и что тебе надо от меня в этом состоянии, но, знаешь, мне кажется, что мне будет спокойней жить без твоих ответов.  
  
— Ты! Знал! И ничего! Не сказал! Какого хрена, Дерек?! Я спящим прихожу в твой дом, а ты даже не считаешь нужным поинтересоваться? У тебя это типа в порядке вещей? Ты считаешь это нормальным? Может быть, ты тогда объяснишь мне, какого хера я это делаю? – срываясь на крик, выпаливает Стайлз. – Или вы тоже можете призывать жертв, как вампиры? – вдруг добавляет он.  
  
Хейл смотрит на Стилински как на идиота.  
  
— На кой хрен мне тебя призывать? Чтобы ты полночи трепался, не давая мне уснуть?  
  
— Дерек, ты стремный! Понятно? Я вообще уже ничему не удивляюсь! Просто скажи мне, это ты?  
  
— Нет, Стайлз, это не я, - со всей возможной выдержкой отвечает Хейл.  
  
— Жаль. Лучше бы это был ты.  
  
Дерек вопросительно вкидывает брови и выразительно смотрит на Стилински.  
  
— Ну, блин. По меньшей мере, мне не нужно было бы сейчас ломать голову над тем, что происходит на самом деле. Я бы просто остановился на том, что ты псих и что у вас это семейное, и приковывал бы себя наручниками к кровати. И да, у меня есть наручники.  
  
— Давай остановимся на мнении, что псих здесь ты, - кивает ему Дерек.- Питер, например, считает, что так ты пытаешься попасть в стаю.  
  
И Стайлз снова жалеет о том, что не может выброситься в этот момент в окно.  
  
***  
  
— Вот. Это твой сокс.  
  
Стайлз победоносно ставит на стол воздушный шарик, заполненный мукой, на котором фломастером нарисована улыбающаяся рожа.  
  
— Попробуй помять его в руке, - говорит он отцу, подталкивая игрушку рукой.  
  
Шериф берет сокс в руки и сжимает его в ладони. Слышится слабое поскрипывание муки, под которое нарисованная рожица меняет свое выражение.  
  
— Я читал, что такие моторные операции помогают сконцентрироваться, а еще так проще запоминать всякие бесполезные штуки, потому что включается два вида памяти. Тебе тоже будет полезно. Нравится?  
  
— Занимательная вещица, - отвечает отец. – Спасибо.  
  
— Пользуйся. Ты купил брокколи?  
  
— Купил лазанью, брокколи не было в магазине, - отвечает шериф, увлеченно тыкая пальцем в шарик.  
  
Стайлз знает, что он врет. Но не подает вида. Такой уж у них негласный порядок, который их обоих пока устраивает.  
  
— Значит, завтра будет лазанья, - Стайлз легко хлопает по столу и поднимается в свою комнату. – Спокойной ночи! – выкрикивает он на ходу.  
  
— Спокойной, - отзывается шериф.  
  
Стайлз заходит в свою комнату и закрывает ее на замок. Раздевшись, он густо рассыпает муку вокруг своей кровати, и аккуратно, не нарушая целостности круга, запрыгивает в постель.  
  
***  
У него никогда не было сомнамбулизма. У него никогда не бывало нервных срывов, которые могли бы спровоцировать подобные расстройства. Даже когда от горя должна была ехать крыша. Даже когда она начинала ехать. У него всегда все было под контролем. Кроме этих ебучих ночных визитов. Картинка не складывалась, не складывалась и не складывалась. Он упускает что-то очевидное. Что-то настолько очевидное, что никогда бы даже не стал думать в этом направлении.  
  
Стайлз останавливается посреди леса, чтобы наметить в голове план.  
  
Вариант с зовом и какими-то потугами со стороны Хейла отпадает. Конечно, он никогда не рассматривал его всерьез, но в этот раз решил перестраховаться. Все-таки Дерек стремный мрачный персонаж, которому он не доверяет. Но почему-то приходит к нему по ночам.  
  
Вариант с аддеролом был еще более невероятным, но на всякий случай, утром он не стал принимать таблетки. Решение далось ему очень легко, потому что он пропустил время приема, пытаясь отчистить свою комнату от мучного инферно, которое прокатилось по всему ее периметру и зацепило одежду, полки, книги, потолок и все, на чем в принципе можно было оставить след.  
  
Остается вариант с новой приобретенной болезнью, что, пожалуй, и есть самый худший расклад. Потому что это означает как минимум маниакально-депрессивный психоз, в который перетек СДВГ. Вернее не перетек, а был неверно диагностирован сначала.  
  
Наметив для себя три возможных варианта, Стайлз двигается с места и лениво плетется в сторону дома. В нем теплится некое подобие надежды на вторую гипотезу. Однако он чувствует себя как человек, которому вот-вот озвучат страшный диагноз, и пути назад уже никогда не будет.  
  
Стайлзу очень не нравится слово «никогда».  
  
А еще Стайлзу охуенно страшно заглядывать в эту бездну, из которой на него пялится эта сраная неизвестность.  
***  
  
Стайлз поднимается на второй этаж дома Хейлов. Лестница размеренно скрипит под ногами, тихим стоном отзываясь на каждый шаг. Дом кажется необитаемым, хотя Стилински точно знает, что это не так. А еще он точно знает, куда идти и где свернуть. Он заходит в комнату Дерека, который лежит на матрасе, уставившись в потолок. Подойдя ближе, Стайлз медлит какое-то время, а потом просто ложится рядом. Дерек прислушивается к его сердцу: ровное, спокойное, ничего не выражающее сердцебиение, которое убаюкивает своей размеренностью. Стайлз кладет голову на плечо Хейла, холодным носом утыкаясь ему в шею. Переносица мальчика и шея альфы идеально сцепляются друг с другом, лучше любых пазлов, и Дерек ощущает, что от этого наблюдения его кровь становится как будто горячее и гуще.  
  
— Обними меня, мне холодно, - просит Стилински.  
  
И Дерек повинуется, чувствуя, что ровное дыхание Стайлза напрочь парализовывает его волю.  
  
Хейл думает о том, что мальчишку нужно отвезти домой, и что он сделает это буквально через несколько минут. Сейчас – он просто не сможет. Ему давно уже не было так уютно. И так тепло. И еще он рад тому, что Питера нет дома, потому что никто не слышит, как предательски сбивается с ритма его собственное сердце, как оно, пропуская удары, тихо радуется тому спокойствию, которое расходится волнами по его телу.  
  
***  
  
Будильник нервно клокочет под самым ухом, давая понять, что это утро никогда уже не будет добрым. Стилински хочется громко выругаться матом, но он этого не делает. Потому что он уже проснулся. И уже осознал: сегодня он никуда не уходил из своей спальни, а это, значит, дело в аддероле.  
  
Это меняет многое. Это меняет все. Это один из лучших дней в его жизни, потому что с ним все в порядке.  
  
А, значит, что-то не в порядке с лекарством.  
  
Стайлз наспех одевается и сбегает по лестнице. Отец провожает его недоумевающим взглядом.  
  
— Куда ты так торопишься в выходной?  
  
— А прости, пап. Я обещал Скотту и проспал, - врет Стайлз наспех, даже не задумываясь над деталями.  
  
Пулей вылетая из дома, он садится в джип, и, бессовестно нарушая все скоростные режимы, мчится прямиком в больницу. По дороге он набирает МакКоула, который сиплым ото сна голосом отвечает на звонок.  
  
— Чувак, твоя мама на работе?  
  
— Стайлз, ты знаешь который час? – раздосадовано бубнит в трубку Скотт.  
  
— Да, да. Знаю, прости, это срочно. Она на работе?  
  
— Да. Заканчивает дежурство в 11. А что случилось?  
  
— Таблетки. Я рассказывал, помнишь? Решил все-таки проконсультироваться.  
  
— Господи, ну почему это должно происходить в 7 утра?  
  
— Я люблю тебя, чувак. Спасибо!  
  
Стайлз кладет трубку и на всех парах мчится в клинику.  
  
Мелисса сидит за столом регистрации и отвечает на вызов, записывая адрес. Стайлз вываливает горсть таблеток ей на стол, нервно барабанит пальцами по стойке, дожидаясь пока та освободиться.  
  
Мелисса поднимает на него глаза.  
  
— Мне нужно узнать, что это за препарат. И, пожалуйста, не говорите отцу.  
  
***  
— Это что? Аконит?  
  
Стайлз испуганными глазами смотрит на Дерека, потом на свою руку, сжимающую шприц, который торчит из груди альфы. Его пальцы готовы ввести в тело Хейла яд, который моментально убьет его.  
  
— Я не знаю. Я не помню. Почему я? Почему мы лежим здесь?  
  
Дерек выдергивает шприц из своего тела, отталкивая Стайлза и быстро поднимаясь на ноги. Небольшая царапина на груди моментально затягивается, оставляя небольшую капельку свернувшейся крови на коже.  
  
Стайлз вспоминает лезвие, приставленное к его шее, весь диалог, случившийся наконуне и, захлебываясь мыслями, начинает тараторить.  
  
— Мелисса сказала, что это не аддерол, это был другой психотропный препарат. Вернее смесь препаратов – психотропное вещество и снотворное какое-то. Мелисса сказала, что у нас оно запрещено, возможно, контрабанда из Мексики. Это не важно, короче, они были вместо адеролла. Я его не принял вчера, потому не пришел, понимаешь? А ночью заявился Джаред Арджент, который сказал, что я должен тебя убить, он скормил мне две таблетки, и я здесь, но ни черта не помню. И я не понимаю, почему я очнулся. Я не понимаю, почему я тебя не прикончил. Он вложил в мою руку шприц, понимаешь?  
  
Дерек не понимает. Он вертит в руках шприц и старается вычленить из этого потока информации смыслообразующие элементы. А еще ему хочется отпинать себя по яйцам за то, что он позволил себе минутную слабость и не отвез Стилински домой сразу же, как тот пришел.  
  
***  
  
— Почему ты сразу его не убил? – Стайлз поворачивается к Питеру лицом.  
  
— Я хотел выяснить, кто ему помогает, - пожимает плечами Питер.  
  
— И кто же ему помогал? – допытывается Стайлз.  
  
— Никто. Ты же видел этого старика. Он сам дьявол. Когда я понял, что никого не дождусь, и что он сам заправляет всей процессией, надо сказать, очень недурно организованной, я вырвал ему сердце, чем, очевидно, спас своего племянника от неминуемой гибели.  
  
— Знаешь, что сделал бы я на месте Арджента? – Стайлз злостно уставился на старшего Хейла. – Я бы сжег ваш дом еще раз, к чертовой матери. Я бы сжег вас здесь заживо, не подсылая всяких мальчишек, которые могут испортить все веселье.  
  
— Мальчик мой, он же не такой идиот, верно? Он же знает о том, что у нас есть инстинкты, слух, обоняние. Мы бы учуяли его за версту и сожрали бы раньше, чем он успел черкануть спичкой. Поэтому ему нужен был ты. Человек. Которого можно контролировать. Ты наше слабое место, Стайлз. Ты наша ахиллесова пята. Вот почему я так хочу, чтобы ты присоединился к стае. Будь ты оборотнем, у него не было бы возможности действовать через кого-либо. Он просто пришел бы, и, как ты правильно заметил, сжег бы нас здесь живьем.  
  
— Он прав, Дерек, - Стайлз оборачивается к нему. – Кусай. Я готов.  
  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? – недоверчиво отзывается тот.  
  
— Я уверен.  
  
Дерек делает несколько шагов навстречу Стайлзу, который протягивает ему руку, как тогда, с Питером, чье лицо в данный момент просто светится от счастья. Дерек берет узкое запястье Стайлза в свою ладонь и обнажает клыки. Стилински останавливает его взглядом и произносит, повернувшись к старшему Хейлу:  
  
— Питер, а где ты был?  
  
— Я же сказал – на складе, где старик устроил свое убежище.  
  
— Нет, я не про сегодня. Где ты был, когда мы убивали Арджента _в первый раз_?  
  
На секунду в комнате повисает такая оглушающая тишина, что Стайлзу начинает казаться, что он слышит, как сердца Хейлов ускоряют свой ритм.  
  
Питер трижды отрывисто хлопает в ладоши, медленно подходя к Стилински. Взяв его за подбородок, он очарованно заглядывает в его глаза и полушепотом произносит:  
  
— А ты еще лучше, чем я думал. Знаешь, ты определенно стоил потраченного времени и сил. Жаль, я тебя недооценил.  
  
— Может быть, кто-нибудь уже объяснит мне какого хрена здесь происходит? – рычит Дерек, все еще сжимая руку Стайлза.  
  
— Легко, - отзывается Стилински, вырываясь из хватки Хейла. – Твой дядя псих. Который каким-то образом спас Джареда в обмен на услугу с его стороны.  
  
— Я же собственными глазами видел, как Джаред выплюнул все свои внутренности. Он не мог выжить. Он просто не мог!  
  
— Ну, да. А я не мог воскреснуть. Дважды,- соглашается Питер.  
  
— Дальше твой полоумный родственничек, - продолжает Стайлз, - начал водить меня к тебе. Не знаю, как он это проворачивал, и знать не хочу. Но в итоге – мы оказались в одной постели. А ты оказался в шаге от аконитовой смерти. А теперь зацени – он провернул это все, только ради того, чтобы ты меня обратил. Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько он ебанутый?  
  
— Нууу… Стайлз, - морщится Хейл-старший, - Я просто привык получать то, что хочу. И на данный момент, ты – мое единственное упущение. Но, как писал Гете, «Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt!»**.  
  
На лице Питера сияет улыбка. «Он просто чертов псих», - думает Стилински.  
  
— И еще, Дерек. В твоей комнате лежит шприц с аконитом. Я бы на твоем месте использовал бы его в малых дозах, чтобы усмирять пылкую фантазию твоего дядюшки. А на своем месте, я бы его сжег живьем. Снова. А вообще, я серьезно. Своди его к ветеринару, проверь на предмет волчьего бешенства.  
  
Хлопая дверью, Стайлз выходит из дома Хейлов, в очередной раз обещая себе больше никогда не влезать в дела оборотней. Никогда.  
  
\---------  
 _** Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Erlkönig, 1782. В переводе Жуковского эта фраза звучит «Неволей иль волей, а будешь ты мой»_


End file.
